


Shotgun

by SongOfMarbule



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Loss of Composure, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule/pseuds/SongOfMarbule
Summary: There was a reason why Prompto always rode shotgun.It always guaranteed him the best view.





	Shotgun

Ignis and Prompto were on the road together, just the two of them; the top down on the Regalia to take advantage of the beautiful weather. The bright sun shone down on them, warming what the crisp wind kissed and left behind on their skin and through their hair. Gladiolus and Noctis opted to stay behind and hang out back at the Haven, leaving Ignis and Prompto to go out on their increasingly more frequent supply runs together.

For what felt like _ages_ , Prompto had scrambled to find an excuse to be alone with Ignis. Even when he’d been able to pluck those rare fruits off of the opportunity tree, they had always been brief. Noct and Gladio getting up before breakfast so they could train for awhile (never for long; Noctis would get fed up and complain that he was too tired for this crap, it was way too early).  Noct and Gladio deciding to stay in the tent and play King’s Knight together in the evening, while Ignis remained outside, working diligently on preparing their dinner. (Never for long, either; Gladio’s stomach would rumble prematurely from the delicious scents wafting through the air. Wandering out of the tent with a grin and a “What’s cookin’, Iggy?”, then proceeding to hover.)

Honestly, it was downright frustrating.

So when Ignis had announced that he would like Prompto, and only Prompto, to accompany him on supply runs from now on (“For efficiency’s sake”, he’d said), it was like the clouds had parted and the angels sang.  Prompto had no complaints and had eagerly agreed, saying sure, why not, more excuses to snap some cool shots.  Finally. They could finally _talk_ . Alone. He could _finally_ get to know his companion, someone he considered a friend now, even if their relationship had been purely professional when they first set out from Insomnia. _Finally_.

So, the supply runs became a thing.

The runs were a thing for awhile, and they were a good thing. They talked. They joked around. Prompto snapped as many photos of Ignis, or alternatively of the two of them, that he felt he could get away with without seeming weird.  Then, there was that day when Prompto had witnessed Ignis laughing, genuinely, at one of his dumb jokes, and, well. It was like the fruits of opportunity had morphed into fruits of emotion and began to rain down on him from above like overly ripe berries, staining his cheeks as red as his naturally blushing face.

“You know, Prompto, I think I’ve grown to be as fond of our time together as I am of my morning cup of Ebony,” Ignis had told him after his chuckle ended, though the pleasant grin never left his face. 

_Well, that’s that,_ Prompto had thought, after they’d returned back to the Haven that day. _It was cool and all, pretending I was only interested in him as a friend. But now?_ _I’m officially head over heels for this dude. Shit._

And then, the kiss happened.

The confessions happened, too. To Prompto’s surprise, it was Ignis who came forward first.

“I have feelings for you,” Ignis had said simply, fidgeting with one of his gloves’ cuffs late one night as he stood by the campfire, his eyes downcast. They had been full on supplies, but Prompto had been desperate to spend time with Ignis, so he’d managed to convince him to stay up after the others had long since gone to bed. Prompto had stared at the man in utter shock when he heard those hushed words, feeling his heart twist in his chest and the butterflies erupt in his stomach like an overactive volcano.  Come to think of it, this had been the only time in recent memory that Prompto had ever seen a hint of nerves cross Ignis’ being.

“You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that,” Prompto had replied, somehow, honestly impressed that coherent words actually came out of his mouth in that moment. He had wanted to say something else, but before he could plan his next move, it was like those butterflies had lifted him off of his feet and placed him right in front of Ignis, then up further still; he stood on his tiptoes so he could reach Ignis’ mouth with his own. His gloved hands placed against the taller man’s beauty marked visage, cradling him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. Prompto put everything he had into that kiss, silently telling him, _Thank the Six. Thank the Six that we met, and thank the Six that I can finally do this_ , _that you’ve accepted me,_ **_me_ ** _, of all people,_ **_me._ ** _Thank the_ **_Six_ ** _._

From that moment on, life was a whirlwind, a blur, spinning at the velocity of Eos’s turn through the cosmos. Prompto was so happy he thought he was going to explode, the fluttery volcanic pit inside of his core never calming down. Stolen kisses here and there when no one was looking. Lingering, innocent touches, even when someone _was_ looking. Intense, private kisses on their supply run days. Focused, _urgent,_ not-so-innocent touches on their ‘supply run’ days, when in actuality they had secretly booked a hotel room for just the two of them, just for a few hours in the day before returning to the Haven as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened between them.

Today, though, they really _were_ out on a supply run, for real. Some of Ignis’ ingredients had expired prematurely, and they were running low on Elixirs. Unfortunately, Prompto really had no interest in doing innocent shopping. Well, no, that wasn’t entirely true. He treasured every moment he managed to get with Ignis. He loved going shopping with him; the casual chatter as they strolled through the marketplace together, the intense look on Ignis’ face as he picked up each bottle of seasoning on one of the ‘for sale’ racks, brows furrowing in concentration as he tried to determine which one would go well with which recipe. Prompto loved moments like those, too. Shopping with him made him kind of fluttery, as if it were a reminder that they were actually dating. _For real_ . They were a _couple_ . Doing the mundane things couples did together. He _loved it_.

But even still… today, his mind kept wandering off to places that were far from mundane. Last night, in a rather awkward moment in the shared tent at the Haven, Prompto couldn’t stop thinking about the last time he’d shared a hotel room with Ignis. Of course, the other active participant during that event was already fast asleep, so he couldn’t even suggest that they sneak off into the woods together for awhile. Unfortunate. Instead, he got to deal with the buzzing hormones and the vivid imagery in his mind (“ _shag flashbacks”_ , as Ignis so curtly put it once) all by his lonesome until he finally passed out from exhaustion, the snores from the other three men nearby almost sounding harmonious as they eventually lulled him to sleep.

Before they left for their outing that day, inspired by their past hotel shenanigans, Prompto made sure to slide some extra… _supplies_ into his camera bag. You know, just in case. It never hurt to be prepared, right?

Out in the Regalia, Ignis looked tired, his eyes fixated on the road. Prompto doubted that he would get any conversation out of the older man on days like these, but regardless, Prompto wanted an excuse to hear his voice, so he decided to initiate a conversation.

“Gorgeous day today, huh?”

“That it is,” came the dignified reply.

Silence.

Prompto shifted a little in his seat.

“Might go explore the city a little, maybe find some flowers or something to photograph. Can you believe I actually have a hankering to shoot some nature shots, when we’ve been doing nothing but camping lately? Crazy, right?”

“Not at all, darling. You go and do what feels right. After all, inspiration works in peculiar ways, sometimes.”

More silence.

Gods, though. “ _Darling_.” Prompto didn’t think he would ever get used to hearing that. Every time, it was like several of the butterflies residing in his stomach were all named Darling, and they all immediately fluttered to attention when they heard their name called.

As predicted, Ignis didn’t seem too interested in chatter, much to Prompto’s dismay, but that was all right, too. Prompto had come to accept that the air didn’t always have to be filled with words when they were together, despite what his anxiety told him.  Moments of silence were okay, too. Silence, he learned, was the perfect opportunity to put his “best seat in the house” honour to good use, as he stared at the handsome driver beside him and took in every little detail; every little thing that he loved about the man’s physical appearance, everything he loved capturing perfectly on film, as if his camera had a massive crush on him, too.

Speaking of _inspiration_ , though.

Ignis’ presence was a recurring theme of his photos, even before they got together. The man was just.. photogenic, plain and simple. Prompto didn’t think he’d ever taken a bad shot of Ignis. There were no other words he could use to describe his favourite subject, other than “otherworldly”, “incredible”, “beautiful”, and sometimes, bluntly, “hot”.

Today, as he not-so-subtly studied Ignis in the passenger seat, he decided he was ‘hot’.

Uncomfortably so.

Riding shotgun did have its advantages. He’d come to memorize everything about Ignis, thanks to all the driving they’d done together on their adventure thus far.

How was it possible for a dude to have such nice eyelashes? Seriously. The perfect accent to those gorgeous seafoam-coloured irises. His glasses, perfectly framing those perfect eyes of his, sitting on his perfectly sculpted nose, his perfectly subtle cheekbones, his perfectly angular chin. The beauty marks that lightly peppered his perfect skin. His perfect lips, top protruding with a cute, slight overbite. His perfectly kissable Adam’s apple, leading the way down to a peek of a perfect chest, laced with a hint of his necklace, framed by the collar of his dark purple leopard printed shirt. Ignis opted to leave the jacket back at the camp today, and for good reason. It was damn hot outside.

_And so is Ignis_ , Prompto thought to himself, a soft snicker escaping him. Ignis’ eyes darted over to Prompto curiously, his expression casting a flicker of lightning with a mere glance. Prompto jolted, clearing his throat and turning slightly so he could stare out the side of the car, watching the scenery dance on past them like a film reel. They were quite far from Lestallum, so their drive was on the longer side today. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do to pass the time if Ignis wasn’t in the mood for a conversation.

He glanced at Ignis again.

Actually, there _was_ something he wanted to do.

Or rather, some _one_.

Dammit. This wasn’t good.

An awkward few minutes passed between them until Prompto couldn’t stop his fidgety nature any longer. Ignis’ eyes were glued to the road, his hand resting on the stick shift. Prompto slowly and casually reached over, placing his hand on top of Ignis’. He looked up, catching a brief hint of a smile on Ignis’ face before it disappeared, leaving behind the usual stone-cold poker face of concentration that he always wore when he drove.

Preparing to be batted away immediately, Prompto was surprised when Ignis allowed the contact. Normally, Ignis rarely allowed any sort of physical distraction when he was driving (unless it involved being handed another can of Ebony, of course), so this was a welcome change. It continued for a brief moment until Prompto’s heart suddenly jumped, feeling Ignis slowly turn his hand over, their palms meeting. Their fingers slid neatly together, twining perfectly as if they were made from the same mold.

Prompto blushed. Moments like these, wow, there really wasn’t anything else like it in the entire world—oh. Apparently, it was short lived. Ignis politely moved their hands over to Prompto’s lap, setting the blond’s hand down on a leopard printed leg. Just as suddenly as it began, it was over, as if it never happened to begin with.

_Oh, no you don’t,_ Prompto thought, determined. How dare he, make his heart jitter like an accidental shock from Noct’s magic, only for it to end it so quickly? He reached over to repeat his previous action, only to be rejected, again. Instantly. No lingering touches, no finger twining, just a polite drop of the hand back to Prompto’s lap, like a piece of paper being tossed into a waste basket.

_Time for the big guns._

If hand holding was a no-no, then he’d try something else. Prompto averted his gaze as he casually reached over to Ignis’ side of the car in a different direction this time, avoiding Ignis’ hand on the stick shift entirely and going straight for his leg. He placed his hand on Ignis’ thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. _Dude sure has some nice legs,_ Prompto found himself thinking, just one of the many thoughts that crossed his mind whenever he admired Ignis’ physique, nothing out of the ordinary. For a second he thought he was going to get away with it….. only to be tossed right back into the rubbish bin, again. Prompto gave a dejected sigh, giving up for the time being.

He attempted to distract himself by pulling out his camera, turning so he could snap some photos of the scenery. The Regalia cruised along the smoothly paved road, Ignis’ driving as perfect as always; going so far as to come to a complete stop at the stop signs, despite there not being any other cars on the road but theirs. As they passed by an area with more greenery, flowery, shamrock-green rolling hills spanning for miles and miles, the wildlife came out to play. Prompto managed to get a shot of a herd of spiracorns grazing near a lake. _Nice_ . Oh look, a cool tree with spiraling branches, a flock of birds happening to fly away from it, right at that second. _Damn, I’m good_ .  Cool, an incredibly attractive man driving the Regalia. _Oh, hi there, opening._

At the click of the shutter, Prompto caught sight of a smirk on Ignis’ face, but the other still insisted on avoiding his gaze. Ignis had great peripheral vision, so it wasn’t like he didn’t know what Prompto was doing. Ignis was flattered, really, that Prompto liked to photograph him so much.

It was when Prompto leaned closer, over the centre console that divided their seats and snapped another shot a little too close to him that Ignis decided the blond was crossing over the thin distraction line. “Prompto,” Ignis said sternly, letting go of the steering wheel with one gloved hand temporarily so he could point in the direction of the road, reminding his passenger that he was currently tending to an important task.

Prompto rolled his eyes. “Yessir,” he replied, shifting in his seat. He sank low, bending his knees until he rested his boots on the dashboard of the car. He knew Ignis wouldn’t approve of that, but right now he felt more than a little rebellious. He just... needed a distraction. Anything. Anything that didn’t involve looking at or interacting with Ignis at all.

Riding shotgun did have its disadvantages, too. Being bored and horny with no reprieve were some of them.

_Ignis, though_.

Prompto intended to behave, he really did, but before he could even attempt controlling himself further he sat back up straight in his seat, crawling his hand across the centre console like an innocent spider. He expected Ignis to notice, but by some kind of miracle he didn’t, or he was pretending not to. Prompto decided to go for it, his hand-spider slinking right over to Ignis’ leg and sliding up and over along the man’s thigh.

Immediately, a light slap to the wrist, in jest of course, like he was a pesky fly intruding in someone’s personal space.

Well, that wasn’t too far from the truth.

“Prompto, lest we forget the basic rules of road safety. Distractions to a minimum,” Ignis recited, as if from a manual.

Prompto withdrew his hand, but not for very long. He shifted closer to Ignis, turning in his seat. He made the hand-crawly motions up Ignis’ leg, just below his knee and worked his way up like the itsy bitsy spider, moving up the water spout. He moved quickly to avoid the inevitable slap, and miraculously he reached his planned destination. His fingers slid to Ignis’ inner thigh, rubbing him there teasingly. Prompto felt Ignis’ leg muscles tense beneath his touch, but to his surprise there was no slap. He snuck a glance up at the poker-faced man, still poker-faced, but just in time to catch an ever-so-subtle flutter of eyelashes and a twitch of his Adam’s apple.

_Oh._

Prompto felt a flutter of excitement pass through him. _Oh. Ohhhh,_ he hummed internally, trying not to vocalize his delight to the best of his ability. He knew what that meant. Was Ignis actually enjoying this? Just how much more would he be able to get away with? Time to find out.

Prompto slid his hand away from Ignis’ thigh, fingertips brushing along the front of Ignis’ pants. He expertly flicked open the button, then slid his fingers down further until his tips parted the pants’ fly, revealing the zipper beneath. He played with the silver zipper pull, then quickly abandoned it when he felt Ignis part his legs more.  His hand wandered back over to his thigh, fingers tracing small circles against the fabric until he felt a rush of bravery surge through him. He stroked the valley between Ignis’ thigh and ass, rather certain that Ignis was going to kill him now, at this point.

_Wait for it, wait for it…_

... _Nope, not dead yet. A miracle_. Ignis was still somehow focused on the road, doing his best to ignore what Prompto was doing.  Prompto smirked in amusement as he moved his hand back to the front of Ignis’ pants. Slowly and carefully, he unbuckled the man’s belt, and with the pants’ button already taken care of, all that was left was the zipper. He slid it down and then opened Ignis’ pants fully, soon greeted by the very welcome sight of a hardening organ beginning to press against a pair of tight boxer briefs as a result of his teasing. Moments like these really made Prompto appreciate Ignis’ choice of underwear. It didn’t leave a whole lot to the imagination, no second guesses. It was just… right there, plain as day. A blessing, really.

His concealed fruit, ripe for the picking.

His Libra Elementia.

His.... Sagefire Dagger. Prompto had called it that, once, out loud (all right, it may have been more than once). Ignis had wanted to groan at Prompto’s absolutely horrendous joke, but the absurdity of it had managed to ruin that potentially romantic moment as Ignis had laughed heartily, probably the hardest Prompto had ever heard him laugh, ever.

Prompto loved him.

Prompto swallowed nervously, his heart racing in his chest. He couldn’t believe things had progressed this far. Was he having another one of his vivid, erotic dreams? If he was, then he really had nothing to lose, right? Prompto leaned over the centre console, close enough for Ignis to feel his hot breath against his ear and a brush of soft lips.

A rumbly, gruff, accented voice piped up, helplessly, as if offering one last chance to redeem itself before it plunged into the point of no return.

“Prompto,” Ignis warned, his voice dangerous, “it would be counterproductive to embark on a supply shopping errand if we ended up crashing the Regalia and perishing in a fiery inferno before we even reached our destination.” His voice was stern, frustrated, but laced with something else. That “something else” intrigued Prompto and he wanted to draw it out, coax it out into the open for him to play with.

A roll of knuckles against his restrained erection and a feather-light kiss, then nibble, to his earlobe later, and Ignis let out a shaky breath and suddenly veered the car off the road. The sudden jerk of the car caused Prompto to let out a yelp of surprise, his hands gripping the centre console to prevent himself from being tossed aside. For a second he was scared that they were about to hit something on the road and Ignis used his reflexes to avoid it, but that didn’t appear to be the case.  Ignis casually drove the Regalia into the wilderness, finding a small clearing surrounded by heavy trees and thick brush, then parked. Engine off. Breaks secured.

Prompto’s nerves were through the roof. Or at least, they would be, if the top of the Regalia wasn’t down.

Silence.

Ignis wasn’t saying anything. He wasn’t doing anything. He wasn’t even _looking_ at him. He just… sat there, in the driver’s seat, his hands still on the steering wheel.

_Oh, Gods,_ Prompto thought grimly. _I’m going to die._

Ignis was unpredictable, and a little scary, sometimes. When he wanted to present himself that way, that is.

_What should my tombstone say?_ Prompto continued internally, as he fiddled with his pocket chain anxiously, the silence hovering around him like a dust cloud.   _He died as he lived: Getting wrecked. But at least his hair was on point._

Was Ignis actually pissed? Was he testing him? Prompto honestly couldn’t tell, and as the silence continued he forced himself to look over at the driver again. Ignis’ pants were still open. His posture? Not so relaxed: he looked tense, as if he were waiting for something, anticipating. His breathing was irregular.  His expression: neutral, but beneath the lenses of his glasses Prompto saw his eyes darkened slightly, his eyebrows crinkled a little; his lips pursed.

_Holy shit._

Ignis was horny.

Well, he’d be lying if he said that that wasn’t his end goal, but. _Holy. Shit._

This was unexpected. And, somehow, easier to achieve than he originally predicted.

There was no way Prompto was going to let this rare opportunity slip by him. So, after summoning all the courage he could muster in his very being, he reached over and under the seat beneath Ignis’ legs and pulled the lever, pushing on the seat so it scooted back as far as it would go. As soon as the additional room was secured, like the gates to a castle had been opened for invasion, Prompto quickly removed his boots and practically jumped over the centre console, settling down on Ignis’ lap, his knees on either side of Ignis’ legs. He reached to the side of the seat for the remaining lever as he reclined the seat backward slightly, their bodies sinking together. The stage was now set. At last.

Prompto went in for the kill as he pressed his chest to Ignis’ and captured his lips in a deep, needy kiss.

Prompto felt himself shudder as Ignis responded immediately, enthusiastically. Ignis returned the kiss fervently, and all at once his hands were all over Prompto. Gloved hands slid along his freckled shoulders, down his arms, along his sides, his hips, as if he were silently mapping out the blond’s body, one he had long since memorized by now but couldn’t get enough of. When Ignis’ hands moved to Prompto’s backside, Prompto gave an eager little “mmff” into the kiss, his lips parting, and Ignis rewarded him with a firm squeeze, using Prompto’s ass to push the smaller man right up against himself, their bodies resting together against the driver’s seat.

Prompto, meanwhile, was still in utter disbelief. This was actually happening. Somehow, he’d managed to break Ignis. His heart raced in excitement as he enjoyed every single thing about it; the heat radiating between them... the frantic touches… the urgent kiss, tongues entwined and lips nipped between teeth. Something about Ignis just drove Prompto absolutely crazy and he thanked the Six that apparently the feeling was mutual. While Ignis held fast to him, Prompto’s own hands began to wander.

He sat up slightly, his fingers sliding under Ignis’ shirt collar, drifting down to meet with the line of vertical buttons that held his dress shirt closed. A closed shirt? That shit was practically offensive right now. Why did he always have to dress so formal? Getting Ignis naked was like an obstacle course, sometimes, a test of his skill. Buttons, at the very least, Prompto had mastered by now. His hands worked down Ignis’ chest, exposing his smooth skin inch by inch with every flick of a skull-patterned button, the little skull chain necklace he always wore like a garnish to a fine dish. Prompto slid his fingers under the chain, his fingertips linking around it so he could give it a playful tug.

While Ignis rubbed at Prompto’s ass in approval, fingers eventually thumbing the waistband of his leopard print pants, Prompto abandoned Ignis’ chest in favour of somewhere a little more interesting. His hands glided along the silky fabric of Ignis’ leopard print shirt and pushed the bottom hem upward, revealing Ignis’ open pants and underwear once more. He mimicked the thumbing Ignis was doing to his pants to his underwear, practically shuddering in anticipation as he peeled the thin fabric down slowly to allow Ignis’ growing erection to free itself from its confines.  His length was long, with a pleasant curve and just the right amount of delicious girth that Prompto craved and would often turn him into a whimpering mess. _His Almighty Sagefire Dagger,_ Prompto thought again, trying not to laugh at the memory. When Prompto took him into his hand, a soft moan escaped Ignis, a heavy breath following through his nose.

Prompto rubbed his thumb along Ignis’ slit, teasing him as his own arousal continued to climb. Gods. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this horny. Meanwhile, Ignis was practically devouring him as their kiss turned hot and heavy, lustful, messy.  Prompto groaned from the intensity, his hand moving away from Ignis’ cock so he could reach down and attempt undoing his own pants. This was starting to take far too long for his liking.

Ignis was rather busy with the kiss, but his attention was drawn to Prompto’s hands when he felt the blond move them away from his erection. Frustrated, but understanding what he was planning, he decided to assist him, taking over as he reluctantly broke their liplock.  He pushed Prompto back until the smaller man was leaning against the steering wheel awkwardly, his logical mind trying to deduce how to deal with Prompto’s pants problem in their current predicament.

Prompto laughed when he saw the pensive look on Ignis’ face. Always so logical, even in moments like these.  “Don’t overthink it, dude. I got this,” he said playfully, his grin mischievous as he stole another kiss from him. He then shifted his body, turning so he could move backwards into the passenger seat again, his back facing the car door. He was about to deal with the task on his own when to his surprise, Ignis moved with him, over the centre console and over Prompto like a predator pouncing on its prey. He pushed him down against the seat and captured his mouth in another deep kiss, rendering Prompto helpless for a second.

Prompto let out a squeak of surprise, barely having a chance to react as he felt Ignis’ gloved hands busily working at his pants. His heart was racing, speeding along a proverbial race track. This was…. really unlike Ignis. He was pretty into it. He knew that Ignis had banned the Regalia from any sort of hanky-panky from the beginning, once things started getting hot and heavy between them. ‘Not wanting to disrespect Noct and all’, of course.  But right now? It looked like Ignis had forgotten all about that. Because holy shit. Hanky-panky was definitely happening. In the car.

Ignis forced his pants off, his lips dragging along the blank canvas of Prompto’s neck, fully intending to add his signature in the form of little bruises here and there, and—Prompto knew where this was going. Ignis was planning on taking over this little detour of theirs completely.

Normally, Prompto would have been okay with this, and part of him totally wanted to give in and let him. But no. This was his thing. He was the one who started this. It would only be right if he finished it, too.

Despite what his hard-on was telling him, Prompto ceased Ignis’ motions before Ignis could get to his underwear, pushing on his chest until Ignis moved away from him, taken aback. “Nope. Drivers belong in the driver’s seat, Mr. Scientia,” Prompto murmured, watching as Ignis slowly moved back to his seat, an almost innocent look on his face as he sat back down. Prompto noted Ignis’ appearance; his flushed cheeks, his red ears, his chest heaving just that little bit more as their detour continued to escalate. He was being oddly silent. Then again, Ignis wasn’t really one to make a lot of noise in bed.

Despite initial impressions, Ignis was sometimes a little shy in the bedroom. But when he actually _did_ get into it, mumble some choice words, though… wow. To say Prompto loved it was an understatement. He wanted to hear that low, sultry voice all the time, like, make it his ring tone, even. (Okay, maybe not, but still). He thought back to a particularly vocal day as he sat up again to make his next move.

_“Ah, yes, remember that time when I fucked the sound out of you?”  Shock._ Where the hell did _that_ come from? Segue to a rushed, unplanned, _sudden_ hotel trip, a comment dropped by Ignis when they were shopping, once.

_“Shall I ravish you?”_ When they got there, clothes practically flying off in all directions like a comical explosion in a cartoon.

_“Come for me, darling.”_ How could you _not_ , like, immediately, after hearing that?

Distracted by his thoughts, and subsequently his raging boner, Prompto reached into his camera bag and pulled out the small tube of lube he’d packed earlier so he could set it on the dashboard for momentary use. In the process, he not-so-gracefully jammed his elbow into the car horn by accident as he moved back onto Ignis’ lap. A short, brief, but _loud_ HONK echoed off of the surrounding trees in their solitary temporary haven, causing both of them to jump in surprise. Prompto stared back at Ignis in horror, his eyes wide, fearing that his stupid clutzy moment broke the spell that they were under, his heart hammering in his chest. 

Expecting to see a look of annoyance and feel a push off Ignis’ lap, what he saw in front of him instead was an amused expression, a smirk that bloomed into a grin and eventually birthed a laugh, a heavenly sound that Prompto cherished every time he heard it.

Prompto couldn’t help but laugh, too, pressing his forehead to Ignis’.  “Oops,” he said, “My bad.”  In return, Ignis smiled an adoring smile, one he saved specifically for Prompto, as he silenced the blond with another kiss, his hands tracing a line back down to his hips.

He felt the butterflies rustle again in his stomach as a result from the tender moment. However... It was time to slide from neutral and shift gears. He loved this man. But, he also _desired_ this man. Gods, did he ever. He _wanted_ him.

Ignis ran his hands up Prompto’s bare, toned arms, the weathered and used texture of his gloves leaving a trail of goosebumps behind them along Prompto’s skin. Bare, gloved, whatever, Ignis’ touch always drove Prompto wild. Prompto mimicked him, running his own palms up Ignis’ arms, all the way up to his wrists. His fingers slid under the opening of his gloves, popping open the buttons holding the cuffs tight so they sat loose around his wrists. Normally, Prompto would have let him keep them on, because _gloves_ , but right now he wanted his bare touch. He slipped them off of the man’s hands and tossed them aside, their resting place the shotgun throne. Ignis’ lips quirked at that, moving one of his hands upward, along Prompto’s chest, until it came to rest lovingly on his cheek.

Prompto shifted until he was comfortably straddling the man in the driver’s seat once more, ready to take the next step at last.

Slight problem, though.

Ignis had failed to remove his underwear when he stripped him of his pants earlier.

Gods, dammit.

He didn’t exactly want to move away and disrupt the flow, again, scared of losing the electric current flowing between them. He’d just… have to work around them.

Or rather, inside them.

Prompto grunted as he nipped Ignis’ bottom lip, moving a hand between their bodies so he could slide the smooth, slicked-with-lust fabric of his underwear down below his arousal, exposing it, free for the fondling. He couldn’t help but utter a pleased sound under his breath from the relief. He sat up slightly, turning so he could grab the lube he’d set on the dashboard moments prior. He flipped the cap and squirted a generous amount of the fluid onto his palm before tossing it aside. He sought Ignis’ erection, taking it and his own in his hand as he gave them a few good strokes and a _real good_ squeeze, together, drenching them with the slick, wet ointment. He heard a moan rumble in Ignis’ throat, and in return he felt a surge of excitement run through him, straight to his cock, encouraging him to continue as he felt Ignis’ legs tense against his own.

He knew Ignis loved it when he did that. Predictably, he felt Ignis throb in his grasp and he couldn’t help but grin around their liplock. He released his own cock but kept a firm hold on Ignis’ for what he was going to do next.

He sat up higher, and with his free hand he pushed his underwear up on one side of his leg, bunching it up against his hip and his ass crack to create a makeshift pathway. Well, it wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do, and secretly he kinda thought it was pretty hot. Ignis was plenty long enough for this, no problem, but it was still an experiment regardless.

Prompto held Ignis’ length upright, directing it up his leg hole beneath the fabric until it met with his entrance. He slowly began to sink down onto it, the added pressure of the fabric pressing down against Ignis’ arousal as well as the pressure from the penetration causing Ignis’ mouth to release his claim on Prompto’s, a breathy moan drawn out of him.  Encouraged, Prompto purposely clenched his walls around the intrusion the rest of the way, making himself even tighter so as to crush and squeeze Ignis as much as he possibly could. It kind of hurt, even with the lube, but Gods. The reaction was so worth it.  

The back of Ignis’ head practically slammed against the headrest, followed by a trembling shudder of pleasure as Prompto leaned forward to meet with him, pressing his forehead to Ignis’ once more. As he pressed down onto him, hard, Prompto gasped loudly, audibly shuddering with a cry of “Oh, gods”, until he was seated, Ignis fully inside of him. Prompto felt so full, so _incredible_ , he could hardly stand it. He wanted to say something, _anything_ , but just like Ignis, he was speechless. He hoped that every little thing he did just now did the talking for him instead. Something like, _Gods, you’re so fucking hot. I fucking love you. I fucking_ **_want_ ** _you._

_What do you think of getting lost, just, fucking turn the engine on and keep driving forever, just the two of us? Into the sunset, you know, that sort of cheesy shit.  I love you. So much it makes me question if this is even reality, or if you’re just a wonderful figment of my overactive imagination._

Just then, Ignis pressed up into him roughly, forcibly dragging Prompto back to reality. Prompto, being the exact opposite of Ignis in bed, responded predictably as he cried out loudly, almost as loud as the horn from earlier. Taking advantage of his open mouth, Ignis dragged his fingers over from Prompto’s cheek so he could dip the tips inside his hot, wet cavern. Prompto practically swallowed them up, eagerly taking them deeper into his mouth as he sucked on them hungrily, pretending that they were Ignis’ cock as his lust took over. A trickle of saliva escaped the corner of his mouth as he reveled in the soft noises of pleasure Ignis gave in return, knowing that Ignis’ fingers were sensitive so Ignis _totally_ put them in his mouth on purpose. The fiend.

Ignis would never admit to it, but it was probably true. He rubbed his fingertips against Prompto’s tongue, drawing them out of his mouth slowly with a sunctioned ‘pop’, running his thumb along his bottom lip while Prompto chased his fingers with his mouth, kissing them, trying to draw them back into his mouth as a playful grin crossed his features.

All the while, Prompto felt Ignis throbbing inside of him in response, painfully hard, the heat and tightness of Prompto’s walls squeezing him in all the right ways. Prompto figured it was time to get on with it, now, but before he could, Ignis leaned close so he could decorate Prompto’s freckled skin with kisses. Down his neck, over the fabric of his vest until his lips met with his bare shoulder. He found the beauty mark that sat symmetrically on his arm and kissed it playfully, making Prompto chuckle, his velvety lips ticklish.  

“I love you, darling,” Ignis murmured, the sound of his voice piquing Prompto’s interest as his hand rested on Prompto’s cheek once more. “Truly.”

Prompto blushed hard. “Y-you too,” he managed to squeak in return, feeling the butterflies rumble and his heart pound, his lust momentarily doing a find-replace with love, pressing down against his body like a warm, heavy, comforting blanket. Ignis’ words were so powerful. Did he know this?

He loved this. So much, in fact, it almost distracted him from his very important task.

He loved the sweet nothings and the attention that made him melt into a puddle of goo. He really, really did. However, right now, he wasn’t interested. Not entirely.

What he _was_ interested in, though, was being impaled by Ignis’ cock. Over and over.

Prompto gave Ignis one last kiss before he suddenly shifted the mood and abruptly began to move his legs. He lifted himself, feeling Ignis’ length slide partially out of his body before he pressed down again, slowly at first, then ramping it up into overdrive as he slammed his hips against Ignis’ legs, his waist, his hips making circular motions as he rode him fervently.

The entire act was frantic, lusty, desperate. Ignis was left helpless, unable to do much except lean his head back against the seat, his hands moving down so he could hold onto Prompto’s narrow hips for dear life. The Regalia was akin to an earthquake; rocking side to side, every push and pull creaking the car seat like a door in need of an oil. Prompto used Ignis’ shoulders as leverage, grinding his hard cock against the slight dip in Ignis’ navel. It didn’t take long before Prompto was dripping with precome, making a huge mess against Ignis’ leopard print shirt long before he was even at his limit. The thin, silky fabric of Ignis’ shirt stuck to the older man’s stomach; Prompto’s sticky, hard cock shifting the fabric and pushing it up and down with each thrust up and down on Ignis’ hot length.

Everything…felt so good. Prompto was getting off not only from the sound of Ignis’ heavy breathing, but from the feeling of his cock rubbing against Ignis’ stomach, the feeling of Ignis thrusting up inside of him… he almost felt dizzy, it was so overwhelming. So _good_ . He wanted to say something dirty, probably something stupid, but he was rendered speechless as he felt the heat start to pool between his legs. _Oh no, not yet,_ he scolded himself, internally. _Not yet_. He slowed his motions, intending to do something else to make himself last longer, but Ignis wasn’t having any of it. Prompto cried out as Ignis took over, the man grabbing at his hips so he could control the push and pull of their bodies.

Prompto collapsed against Ignis and he let him do as he pleased, revoking his privilege of being in control.  His head tilted back as wave after wave of pleasure washed through him, his breathing heavy and shaky, moans in various stages of intensity escaping him. Ignis was desperate to kiss Prompto again; however, the only accessible part of Prompto in his view at the moment was his throat. It would have to do. He firmly attached his lips to Prompto’s neck, gliding them along his skin as he gave him sloppy, open mouthed kisses there along the way. Nips of the teeth, as if he were sampling a decadent appetizer. His glasses crooked, knocked askew somewhere along the way, but he did not care to fix them.

The bliss was mutual; together they shared their pleasure, each thrust assisting the other closer and closer to the finish line.  Ignis felt himself fast approaching before Prompto, chasing his release as he thrust faster and harder into Prompto’s body, but he had a desire rooted in him… one more thing he wanted.  He suddenly grabbed Prompto’s hips roughly, forcing him down and to the right. That spot usually did the trick, for him, and the rough motion had the added bonus of feeling incredible for him, too.

As calculated, Ignis was rewarded with the sound of Prompto practically screaming Ignis’ name as he was forced down, Ignis impaling him, driving him into his climax as Prompto saw stars and trembled violently against him. Ignis marveled as the younger man became undone in his lap, the sweet yet cocky boy turning into a shuddering, panting, whimpering mess. Ignis felt Prompto reach his end, coming all over his leopard print shirt, and as the other tensed in ecstasy, Ignis allowed his own release as well, throbbing deep inside of Prompto as he let out a sharp, pleased cry, lining Prompto’s insides with his sticky warmth.

Some time passed. Neither moved nor said a thing as they basked in the afterglow together. Prompto felt like he had the wind knocked out of him and literally every part of him tingled, right down to the tips of his toes. Ignis’ head, pressed back against the headrest, his eyes closed as he softly caught his breath. Prompto, elevated slightly higher than him, panting as well, drowning in the downright _pleasant_ sensations he still felt, everywhere. His breath, causing Ignis’ glasses to fog up.

Prompto opened his eyes, finally, greeted by the sight of the foggy lenses. He chuckled, finding the sight and the overall concept kind of humourous right now. He kissed Ignis’ forehead, reaching to take Ignis’ glasses off of his face, setting them on top of the bridge of his own nose.  

“Mn.. rather sultry,” he mused in a poor attempt at Ignis’ accent.

Ignis rolled his eyes, but smirked at both the horrible joke and the horrible impression of him. “Quite,” he retorted. At first he intended to just let it go, but he couldn’t resist; he suddenly thrust up into Prompto again, catching the blond off guard and causing him to let out another echoing yelp.

 

❦

 

_“Y’know… there’s a reason why I always ride shotgun, even before we got together.”_

_“Oh? And why is that?”_

_“Aside from the fact that I get reaaaaally carsick if I sit in the back seat… well… honestly, it was the only way I could ever have an excuse to be close to you, without seeming... weird.”_

_“You’re never weird, Prompto. You’re very pleasant to be around.”_

_“That’s not what I mean.”_

_“I know what you meant. And I’m saying that I’ve enjoyed your company from day one. I wouldn’t have anyone else riding shotgun with me, if I could help it.”_

_Silence._

_Continued. “As a matter of fact… I wouldn’t mind if you stayed shotgun until the day I die.”_

_A flutter. An ache of the heart._

_“I’d… I’d like that.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Okay. I literally never write fanfiction, but I love these two and the idea just wouldn't get out of my head!! So through the brain, fingers and the keyboard it went. To say I wasn't heavily inspired by ["Next In Line" by Walk the Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCEMwpBEze8) would be an utter lie.
> 
> Special thanks to the wonderful Godspoison and [Peach_Pit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Pit/pseuds/Peach_Pit) for editing and various other input, as well as for putting up with me in general (I LOVE YOU BOTH), and to [Besin](http://besin-is-a-moogle.tumblr.com) for being so nice and wonderful and for writing the incredible [Things We Fear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8947402). (This was their birthday present. Happy birthday!!)
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://saturnvalleycoffee.tumblr.com), if you like. I've also got a [FFXV sideblog](http://caseofthestolenspecs.tumblr.com). If you're in the mood for some Episode Prompto Promnis feelings, check out my other fic [Ebony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11375985).


End file.
